


a bit of grin and bear it, a bit of come and share it

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [5]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Male Bonding, Necrobestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It wasn't the easiest thing he had ever had to do.</i><br/>A Hameron drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of grin and bear it, a bit of come and share it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fail_fandomanon.
> 
> Title from Reasons To Be Cheerful Part 3 - Ian Dury.

It wasn't the easiest thing he had ever had to do. But it seemed less menacing now the moment had arrived - there was a comforting stillness, a reliable porcine elegance to its features. He was not uncomfortable. He considered whether an orgasm would gain him additional respect, but he was reluctant to give anyone more than they asked from him. Task fulfilled, he parted from the pig with some regret. In the lavatory, he found his journal - he always had one on his person - and jotted down the words 'pig society?'. There was, he felt, some potential in the concept.


End file.
